


late night double feature

by dunkindonts



Series: call it what you want [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, a few sentences featuring the one and only lance mcclain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkindonts/pseuds/dunkindonts
Summary: Keith rolls his eyes and shifts his ass on the counter to face the mirror. “Easy for you to say,” He pats around beside him until Shiro presses the lipstick into his palm. “You get to see me in lingerie three nights in a row.”A (very) brief look into the backstage prep for the space squad's version of Rocky Horror.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uh. well this is really self-indulgent. i might write more in this 'verse, i'm kind of thinking of it as a college au where they can just goof around and Be Happy.
> 
> no beta we typo like men

“Keith.” Shiro grabs Keith’s chin to hold his head still and something trapped in the cage of Keith’s ribs flutters. “If you want me to do your eyeliner, you need to stop twitching.”

“Sorry.” He twists his fingers in the holes of his fishnets, tries to regulate the rapid beat of his heart. “Nerves.”

“How many times have you done this show?” Shiro critiques his own work, leaning back in his seat, hands heavy on Keith’s thighs. His own eyes are grey and gorgeous, eyeliner winged perfectly as always. Keith’s blood thrums.

“Too many times to count.” And he still gets anxious. He knows how well he can walk in his heels, how good his legs look in his tights, how at this point the lyrics come to his lips as naturally as breathing. He’s still gonna shake until he steps under that spotlight.

“And you rock it every time, Frank-N-Furter.”

Keith rolls his eyes and shifts his ass on the counter to face the mirror. “Easy for you to say,” He pats around beside him until Shiro presses the lipstick into his palm. “You get to see me in lingerie three nights in a row.”

“At least you’re not basically naked on stage.”

Keith smacks his lips once and turns around, letting his softly curled bangs fall over his eyes. “That’s what you get for being built, Takashi.”

“Is this what you get for being pretty?” Shiro runs his hands up the curves of Keith’s thighs, the ribbed edges of his corset, before wrapping the ends of Keith’s cheap feather boa around his hands and tugging gently. The other man falls into his lap willingly, fingers splayed over Shiro’s broad shoulders.

“I guess so.” His words are soft and carefully shaped, at odds with the blush painted across his cheeks in almost the same bright shade as his lipstick.

There’s a moment where Shiro just admires how good Keith looks in red – the splash of it on his lips, the blossoming of it in the heat running along the slope of his shoulders. He could stare at Keith for hours, but the man himself grows impatient, locking his arms behind Shiro’s neck and grinding down in his lap. Shiro gasps and it kickstarts him into action. He starts to mouth along Keith’s jawline, the long column of his throat.

Keith rolls his hips appreciatively. “There we go.”

The door bangs open without a preceding knock, prompting Shiro to yank away and Keith to fix the entryway with an unimpressed glare. “Yes?”

Lance at least has the grace to look sheepish in his faux wedding tux. “Allura said to remind you there’s no canoodling allowed before the show.”

Keith raises an eyebrow. “Canoodling?”

“Man, you know what I mean, we can’t always have our Rocky covered in lipstick kisses.”

Shiro’s flush stretches from the bridge of his nose to his chest.

“What can I say, he’s irresistible.” Keith says dryly, pointedly rolling his hips again. Shiro groans.

Lance’s face might as well be on fire with how warm his cheeks grow. “I’m getting Allura.” The door slams behind him.

Maybe just to spite Lance, Keith kisses Shiro’s cheek and smudges the deep red mark with his thumb. The jitters have left his hands.

He smooths Shiro’s hair away from his forehead, takes a breath. “Thanks for helping.” Doesn’t clarify if he’s talking about the eyeliner or the anxiety. Probably both.

Shiro smiles. (If scientists could figure out how to replicate the essence of Shiro’s smiles, Keith thinks, they would probably be able to cure cancer.) “Any time.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hopewhirl) | [tumblr](https://transvityaa.tumblr.com)


End file.
